Beautiful
by highvoltagekat
Summary: All his life Bryan has felt a little less than beautiful. Can Alex change that? Warning: Slash!


I was never perfect, I can admit that. My body wasn't exactly the best specimen. I could point out each one of my flaws. My hip bones protruded too far out, giving my waist line this weird, jagged look. My stomach had this odd dip in it that looked like a fat roll, which was certainly not the case, as I was particularly very skinny. My chest was broad while my waist was small, making my frame look more like Dita Von Teese instead of Daniel Bryan. My legs are skinny like chicken legs even though they're very muscular. People always thought that I was anorexic because you could point out pretty much every bone in my body. I always have to tell them that that's just how I was born, skinny and frail and down right lanky. My internal workings weren't exactly spot on either. I have severe lactose intolerance so I'm not allowed to eat or drink any dairy products. I also had a beef allergy, so that took out another majority of the food pyramid. Eventually, I just became a vegan. Really, I had no other choice, because it was either that or don't eat anything at all in fear of an allergic reaction. In my opinion, I really hated my body and I wish I had a new one.

I had never been called beautiful at all at any point of my life. Sure, my mother said that I was handsome and my dad said that I was a real stud, but it wasn't the same as beautiful. The word gets thrown around so loosely these days it's kind of meaningless to most people but not to me. It was my life long dream to become a WWE superstar and be called beautiful by the man I love. I thought that only the former would be accomplished in my lifetime but I was wrong.

It was Saturday evening, the sun was just setting and the crickets were just beginning to chirp. My hotel room was dimly lit by the little desk lamp that I had turned on to the lowest was a lazy day, as nobody had tapings and there were no house shows going on. It was pretty much the rosters day off and I was taking advantage of it to the fullest. I was clad in only my boxers and my button down pajama shirt, my usual relaxation outfit. I was curled up under the cheap Holiday Inn covers with my favorite book, The Secret Garden. With no television on and no cell phone ringing, I thought that it was going to be a perfectly quiet night, but then I forgot that I have a boyfriend.

Alex walked into the room singing at the top of his lungs. He had just gotten out of his work out down at the hotel gym, so he was sweaty and clad in his sweat pants and muscle shirt. His little iPod shuffle was attached to his arm band and it was obviously still on and it was obvious was song was playing too. Alex was singing along to "Sexy back" and was oblivious to my glare that I was shooting him. I got up out of my warm blanket cocoon and stomped over to him, pulling his ear buds out. Before he could even give me a "What the Hell, Bryan", I was chewing him out, "Alex Riley, you just ruined my peaceful reading time! Can you not see that today is my day off?! You know that I use this time to catch up on my reading but you go and barge in here doing karaoke to Justin Timberlake! Now I have a splitting headache and I blame it all on you!"

His facial expression was that of utter shock, confusion, and fear. His onyx eyes stared right down at mine but they looked rather blank. But they drifted down, scanning over my body, stopping on my boxers, before looking right back into my blue orbs. Then he smirked and I wanted to smack him on the back of the head. Why the fuck was he smiling at me? I just yelled my head off at him and he's amused by that? "What's the smile for, Alex? Are you mocking me?"

He shook his head, that grin still planted firmly on his face. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he whispered to me, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now." Instantly, my heart melted and all my anger pooled onto the floor. My cheeks heated up, I could tell that they were now bright red, and I suddenly forgot what I was mad at him about in the first place. Finally, my other life long dream was fulfilled by the man who I was head over heels in love with.


End file.
